1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to meter centers for electrical power distribution systems. Specifically, it relates to improvements to the meter socket assembly to include a lug for providing electrical and mechanical connection between the buses and meter socket.
2. Background Information
In the electric utility industry, plug-in, socket-type watt-hour meters are commonly used to measure electric power consumption at residential or commercial sites. A socket housing, known as a meter center, is typically mounted between the electrical power supply and the load. Meter centers may include one or more meter compartments, each of which contains a pair of line and load terminals, which are respectively connected to electric line and load conductors.
Each meter compartment has a meter socket to which a load and a supply bus are connected. The load bus connects the meter compartment to the location wherein the power is utilized. The supply bus extends from the feeder bus, which in turn extends from the utility power lines. The meter socket secures the meter, providing an electrical connection between the supply buses and the load buses. This electrical connection is formed by single-ended, fastenerless plug-in jaws on the meter socket, dimensioned and configured to engage corresponding stabs on the meter.
Currently available watt-hour meter sockets contain many bus connecting and supporting components, which complicate the assembly process and are susceptible to damage or failure under normal operation loads.
Accordingly, an improved meter socket assembly that eliminates unnecessary components and provides a more durable and reliable meter socket assembly, is desired.
The present invention is directed to a lug for use within a meter socket assembly. Four lugs are connected to the meter socket base, one to each fastenerless meter jaw. Each lug derives mechanical support from the meter socket plate and is an electrical conductor, connecting to one jaw on the meter socket and the corresponding wire.
A typical socket for an electrical meter includes two supply buses, and two load buses, although the present invention is not limited to this number of corresponding supply and load buses. An electrical connection follows the path from the utility lines, through the feeder bus, the supply bus, the meter, the load bus and finally to the consumer. The electrical connection from the supply bus, through the meter, and to the load bus is formed by double-sided fastenerless plug-in jaws on the meter socket, with each plug-in jaw corresponding to one bus, and a stab on the meter corresponding to each jaw. To connect each bus to the corresponding plug-in jaw in the situation wherein a round wire instead of a flat busbar is utilized, prior art required separate bus connectors within an electrically insulative molded support to hold the bus and meter socket assembly together while providing the necessary electrical connection.
The present lug invention is constructed of an electrically conductive material such as aluminum and includes a vertical stab which engages with the fastenerless jaws located on the under side of the meter socket. A fastener, such as a self-threading screw, keeps the lug engaged with the socket. The conductive lug also includes a wire opening with a clamping means. This wire opening slides over and engages with one of the supply or wires. The wire opening clamping means, such as a setscrew, is tightened around the wire, securing the connection. Once connected, the electrically conductive lug provides the necessary current path to the meter, without the use of additional bussing and/or supports. Furthermore, the fastener coupling the lug to the meter socket provides sufficient support to eliminate the previously required molded insulative supports, necessary to support the supply wires and meter socket assembly.
It is therefore an aspect of the present invention to provide a watt-hour meter with integral line and load buses.
It is another aspect of the present invention to provide mechanical support for the wires within a meter socket assembly and to provide an electrical path between the wire and the plug-in jaw on the meter socket, while minimizing the number of components necessary.
It is a further aspect of the present invention to decrease the construction cost and complexity of a meter socket assembly while increasing its durability, by minimizing the number of necessary components.